Moonlight Serenade
by catandmouse10
Summary: Steve and Maria share a moment after Jane and Thor's wedding.


A/N: I meant to begin writing this story a couple of days ago. However, my grandpa dying threw a wrench into those plans. The last few days have been a blur for me. I know there have been tears, hugs, and memories, but this all still surreal. It seems kind of weird a part of all of this sadness inspired the story I am about to write. My grandpa loved The Glenn Miller band. And the name of the story is one of his favorite songs and it will also be featured in the story. So this story is for you grandpa. May you rest in peace. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Moonlight Serenade

Maria Hill stood out on the balcony of the Avengers' Tower.

She had meant to come out for a minute or two to get a breath of fresh air. But it was such a lovely night outside. The stars were shining up above her and the moon was full and bright. The heavens were smiling down on them and Maria was smiling back. It was a happy occasion after all and there was cause to celebrate. Thor had married Jane Foster earlier today and now everyone was inside celebrating.

Well everyone except Maria that is. She was just enjoying the view in the sky above the Tower.

The sound of someone else coming out onto the balcony caused her to turn around. She saw Steve Rogers walking over to her with two glasses of champagne in his hands. And the smile on her face grew a little wider.

"I thought you might want some company." He said to her when he stopped in front of her, handing her one of the glasses.

"Thank you and you were right I really did want some company," She replied with a laugh. She took a sip of champagne. She turned away from him and looked back up at the sky. "It is a beautiful night."

"Yeah it really is," He said as he came to stand beside her. "Not as beautiful as you though." He whispered it so softly that she almost didn't hear it. She looked up at him and smiled and hoped she he couldn't see that she was blushing.

"You said that to me earlier," She giggled and shook her head a little. "It was right before we walked down the aisle."

"I know." He looked at her and the look on his face told her that he was serious. He looked away from her before he spoke again. "Maybe you need to hear it more often, Maria."

She was definitely blushing now. She had wondered for awhile now if his feelings of friendship towards her had turned romantic. A part of her hoped not, he was perfect and there was no way she could be a woman that he could fall in love with. The other part of her wanted him to have romantic feelings for her. That part of her wanted him to be in love with her so much that it hurt.

"You look very handsome this evening." She mainly said it because she wanted to return the compliment and the silence was beginning to get to her. Luckily, the music that was playing inside at the moment caused him to change the subject, for now.

"I really don't like many of the songs that are being released these days," He sighed as he finished his drink and set it down on the ledge. "Why is some of this music considered good?"

She shrugged and set her glass down on the ledge as well.. "I don't know Rogers but I agree most music that is considered good these days is crap."

"I remember going to a wedding of one of my army buddies and their first dance was to Moonlight Serenade by Glenn Miller," He looked up at the sky, thinking of the time before he was on ice. "Now that is a song that should be played at every wedding."

Maria bit down on her lip and looked away from Steve. She felt a little embarrassed because she had never actually heard that song. Yes, she had heard of The Glenn Miller band but she only had only ever heard "In The Mood." That was the only song her grandparents had liked by The Glenn Miller Band.

"I've honestly have never heard that song." He looked down at her and the look on his face was what she would think of as slight shock. The song was over forty years old when she was born. She didn't really think that there was any reason for him to be offended.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and she watched him and wondered what he was doing. He finished whatever it was he seemed to be doing and he smiled down at her again. "Do you want hear it now?"

She looked up at him and returned the smile. "Sure why not?"

He tapped his phone and the song began to filter out through the phone's speakers. He walked over to one of the tables set up on the balcony and gently put the phone down on it. He turned to her and held out his hand. "Would you dance with me, Maria?"

Without hesitation she took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Of course I will dance with you Captain Rogers." She giggled as he pulled her closer.

"I like it when you call me Steve." He leaned down and whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Okay Steve." She replied with a smirk on her face. She wrapped her arm around him and rested her head against his chest.

Maria would call it dancing, it was more like swaying. She had heard Steve tell Pepper before that he wasn't very good at it. She wasn't a very good dancer herself. They looked like two teenagers at their senior prom. But she was kind of happy they were just swaying to the song coming from his phone.

She began to wonder if he ever danced like this Peggy Carter?

He probably did. She was the only girl he had ever loved. And you tend to dance with the girl you love. That was the moment she realized she was jealous of Peggy Carter.

"Are you okay?" His voice, so soft and gentle pulled her away from her thoughts. She looked up and their eyes locked. She remembered the first time she had seen him and her first thought had been that he had the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.

The pale glow of the moon above made them seem to pop out more. She couldn't look away even if she wanted to. So, when he leaned in to kiss her she didn't close her eyes until his lips were on hers. The kiss was short and sweet. When she kissed him back, she had to rein in her eagerness a little bit. She didn't want it to become passionate and she had a feeling he didn't either.

The song ended and he pulled away from her. He let go of her and grabbed his phone before it started to play another song.

"That was a lovely song." Maria managed to say a minute after they had finished kissing.

"Yeah it is," He shoved his phone back in his pocket. He didn't look at her for about ten seconds and she wondered if she had upset but when he looked back at her he was smiling. "So you want to go to dinner with me this weekend?"

She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "Yeah I would really like that," She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. "We should go back in."

"Good idea." he said as he opened the door for her and they walked inside.


End file.
